Me dedique a perderte
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: El italiano estaba sumido en sus pensamientos,se recrimina a si mismo el hecho de no haber echo nada por mantener la relación...¿o eso se imagina?¿cual es la verdad?-por fin la dedicación a Lovino-Romano-


Esta es la absurda historia que tengo pendiente de dar a mi amiga. Gracias a dios que mi hermano me ha ayudado indirectamente,osease, que el me enseño una canción y con el se me ocurrió la historia que tenía que escribir. Aun estoy mirando en mi mp4 a ver si saco ideas para nuevas cosas...pero como que no lo actualizo desde Machine Head. No me ago responsable de que a nadie le guste o que se vomite purpurina y/o arco iris o lloros masivos...(cosa que ya vi a gente llorar por canciones...mis respetos a esa gente).Al final esta el video de la canción.

Espero que os guste^^

* * *

><p><em>Me dedique a perderte<em>

_(tenia que haber empezado a cuidar mas de el)_

* * *

><p>Eso se decia el italiano mientras que miraba al techo de su habitación. Se recriminaba por el hecho de que no podía ser que ya,casi por completo,su relación con el español se había desvanecido. Aun que el siguiera sintiendo lo mismo, sabia que el otro no,y para que haya una relación amorosa,se necesitaba a que los dos se entregasen amor,no uno solo dar y listo.<p>

_Porque no te bese en el alma  
>cuando aun podía<br>porque no te abrasé la vida  
>cuando la tenía<br>Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
>cuanto te dolía<br>y yo que no sabía  
>el daño que me hacia<em>

Y es que en cierto modo,el no había echo mas que golpearle,robar sus tomates,insultarle...lo menos normal en una pareja,mientras que su chico no dejaba de intentar colmarle todos los caprichos que tenia,le escribía poemas,le consentía...podría decirse que el intentaba mantener una relación de dos personas. Pero toda persona tenía sus limites,y el casi había rozado el suyo.

_Como es que nunca me fije  
>que ya no sonreías<br>y que antes de apagar la luz  
>ya nada me decías<br>Que aquel amor se te escapo  
>que había llegado el día<br>que ya no me sentías  
>que ya ni te dolía<em>

El siempre sonreía,no había día en que no le viera en el huerto cogiendo tomates,leía de vez en cuando e intentaba recuperar la economía. Aun se preguntaba como es que no se había hartado de el mucho antes...si el nunca hizo nada! De pequeño algo como recoger tomates,ayudarle con las heridas...cosas sin importancia que ahora el no hacia y solo podía quedarse sentado y ayudar en su casa...muy pocas veces...

_Me dedique a perderte  
>y me ausente en momentos<br>que se han ido para siempre  
>Me dedique a no verte<br>y me encerré en mi mundo  
>y no pudiste detenerme<br>Y me aleje mil veces  
>y cuando regrese<br>te había perdido para siempre  
>y quise detenerte<br>Entonces descubrí  
>que ya mirabas diferente<br>me dedique a perderte  
>me dedique a perderte<em>

Tenía que haberlo apoyado,tenia que haber estado con el en todo momento como hacia el,no tenia que de vez en cuando irse...no tenia que haber dejado que la relación se desgastase con el tiempo... Las lamentaciones no servían para nada,pero era lo único que podía hacer,ya que,seguro que el después de trabajar,intentaría complacerlo...pero sin los sentimientos de antes...ya no había que hacer.

_Porque no te llene de mí  
>cuando aun había tiempo<br>porque no pude comprender  
>lo que hasta ahora entiendo<br>Que fuiste todo para mí  
>y que yo estaba ciego<br>te deje para luego  
>este maldito tiempo<em>

Sabía que si lo dejaba,el solo sentiría el dolor del momento,luego seguro que cierta persona que iba detrás de el con solo buenos y pocos movimientos,lograba conquistar el corazón que antes le pertenecía. Por eso,y por que aun le quería,no le había dejado. El aun le pertenecía,pero sabia que si el español se enamoraba de otro,con el desgaste que tenía su relación, sabia que le dejaría en cuestión de minutos.

_Me dedique a perderte  
>y me ausente en momentos<br>que se han ido para siempre  
>Me dedique a no verte<br>y me encerré en mi mundo  
>y no pudiste detenerme<br>Y me aleje mil veces  
>y cuando regrese<br>te había perdido para siempre  
>y quise detenerte<em>

Tan solo unas pocas palabras salieron de su boca cuando el llego. Al final en cierto modo, había sido el mismo quien se había dedicado a romper la relación,y en aquellos instantes, solo llorar y mirar al cielo eran las únicas cosas que podía hacer. De tanto pensar que lo iba a abandonar,aquello sucedió,porque en vez de ir a luchar por el,lo único que hizo fue imaginar que lo había dejado,y para cuando se dio cuenta,ya lo estaban dejando de verdad. Se estaba ahogando en un baso de agua,pero luego,por no hacer nada,sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. Tenia que haberse dado cuenta antes,y no lo hizo...se sentia estupido,idiota...todos los insultos que le habia dicho al que ahora tendria que denominar como ex novio.

_Entonces descubrí  
>que ya mirabas diferente<br>me dedique a perderte  
>me dedique a perderte <em>

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado^^<p>

Y también que hayan entendido un poco lo que intentaba decir...^^

No he echo de que tenga final feliz,por que eso no estaba en los requisitos...a si que a apechugar!

merece review¿?

Agur Guztioi^^

PD: este es el video oficial de esta canción,unan separaciones y escúchenla!

Http : / www . / watch?v=05dcxPp62BQ&ob=av2e


End file.
